HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: This is just a Challenge that I did for the HMOL Form! -CONTAINS KIT BIRTH-


Doveflight was expecting. She missed hunting. She was alone there in the Nursery. All the other Queens where out and about. She was about to go to sleep when something happened.

"Get help!", Doveflight screeched in pain. It was so loud.

"It is okay, Doveflight!", some cat called out but she was in too much pain to recognize who it was, "I will get Quickheart and Spirtpaw!"

* * *

 **A Little While Later...**

"It will be alright. Calm down, Doveflig-", Quickheart was cut off by another screech of pain, "Spirtpaw! Go get a stick!" Spirtpaw ran out and got a thick stick from the Herb Store that was there for this exact purpose.

"Here's the stick!", Spirtpaw announced.

"Great.", Quickheart nodded quickly and ordered, "Now give it to her."

Spirtpaw quickly went over and gave her the stick whispering as Doveflight howled, "You will be alright."

"Spirtpaw!", Quickheart called over stressfully.

"Coming!", Spirtpaw bounced back over as Doveflight screeched again.

"Fell her belly. How many are in there?", Quickheart asked calmly.

"Um...", Spirtpaw felt Doveflight's belly then answered, "Only one!"

"Oh! It is coming!", Quickheart announced. After a few very painful moments, the tiny silver kit was born.

"It is so cute!", Spirtpaw awed as Quickheart licked the kit the wrong way.

"Get out! Doveflight needs her sleep!", Quickheart shooed away the cats, in the Den and out, away then asked, "Who's the Father?"

"That is not important right now.", Doveflight answered firmly as the kit suckled.

"But many, many, MANY, cats will want to know!", Quickheart exclaimed thinking of Thornbreeze and Stormtail.

"I am a Queen and I have the right to keep it in the dark.", Doveflight pointed out very exhausted, "Now I am very tired and will like some rest."

"Of course, Doveflight.", Quickheart dipped her head, "You will need all the rest you need. Spirtpaw will bring you borage when you wake up."

"Thank you.", Doveflight sighed as Quickheart went out of the Nursery. Her little silver and white mix kit snuggled up to her as she smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

"Doveflight?", Spirtpaw asked with a mouth full of herbs.

"Yes?", she answered as she looked up.

"Great!", Spirtpaw mewed happily and padded into the Nursery, "I just need you to swallow these."

Doveflight swallowed them down before asking, "What do they do again?"

"They help your milk come.", Spirtpaw answered then eyed the kit, "Have you came up with a name for her yet?"

"Yes. I have.", Doveflight answered as she looked at her Daughter, "Silverkit."

* * *

 **A Couple Moons Later...**

"Silverkit!", Doveflight called out to her kit.

"Yes, Mother?", Silverkit asked, "I was just going to go to the Elder's Den to listen to a story."

"Well," Doveflight chuckled, "That story can wait. Right now, you have to MAKE a story."

"Really, Mother! Really!", Silverkit exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Yes! A story to see how long you can stay asleep!", her Mother exclaimed trying not to laugh.

"But Mother-!", Silverkit started to whine.

"No! No 'Buts'! To the nest you go!", Doveflight commanded joyfully shoving Silverkit gently to the nest.

 _'I am not tired! I want to explore! I hate being a Kit! I can't wait in till I am a Apprentice! I will be the best one of all! No one will beat me!', Silverkit grinned as she was about to pounce onto the nest._

"No Silverkit.", Doveflight told her sternly with the tone only Mothers have mastered, "You are going to ruin the nest!"

"Oh, okay.", Silverkit looked down at the floor embarrassed.

"Now into the nest you go!", Doveflight exclaimed as she picked her up by her scruff.

 _'I am going to be the best Apprentice ever! Then the best Warrior! But if I am going to be a Warrior then I will need a Warrior name! Maybe Silverflight after Doveflight? No. Maybe Silverheart? Yeah! That soun-', Silverkit was too tired to finish that thought._

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

Silverkit woke up the next day realizing that her Mother wasn't there.

 _'Where could she be?', Silverkit asked herself as she wondered out into camp._

"Silverkit?", Stormtail asked who had noticed that she was out, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for Doveflight.", Silverkit mewed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh! She went on a patrol.", he answered her.

"Oh.", Silverkit breathed, blinking her bright blue eyes, as she wondered what she could do. Then a idea popped in her head. Her face produced a small smile.

Stormtail looked at her curiously, "What is it?" Silverkit looked up to him like she just snapped out of a trance.

"Who is your Father?", she asked then continued on, "No cat will tell me."

"Umm...", Stormtail looked around nervously then spotted Thornbreeze and called, "Thornbreeze!" Thornbreeze looked confused.

"Ask him about HIS parents.", Stormtail whispered to Silverkit as Thornbreeze came over.

"What?", he asked still confused.

"Silverkit has a question for you! Well, got to go! Bye!", Stormtail darted away quickly and asked to go on a patrol.

"What was that about?", Thornbreeze asked the silver kit in front of him.

"How should I know?", Silverkit shrugged and walked towards the Elder's Den. Thornbreeze, who still was confused, shook his head and went over to the Freshkill pile.


End file.
